


“I’ll carve my name into your back if that’s what I have to do to let you know you’re mine.” ~Deadlock McCree

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“I’ll carve my name into your back if that’s what I have to do to let you know you’re mine.” ~Deadlock McCree

You’d been working a long shift at the diner when you looked down at your watch to check the time: 2 AM. Great, another day spent wasting away in this stupid job in your ridiculous uniform. Needless to say, you weren’t very happy with the situation you were in. Only one more hour until you could clock out, head home, sleep, and repeat the cycle.   
The diner had never been a particularly busy place, mostly occupied by lone travelers and some loyal regulars. Which made the group of six strange men an unusual sight, nevertheless you treated them with the same half hearted smile you gave all your customers as you headed to their table.  
“Hey, my name is (y/n) and I’ll be your waiter tonight. Could I start you off with something to drink?”   
They paused for a moment before a handsome dark-haired man raised a hand to you, “We’ll take five beers and a coffee,” he said as he gave you a smile that could warm even the hardest of hearts.   
“Oh, I’m afraid we don’t carry alcohol here, sir,” his stunning looks made it so painful to deny him. You couldn’t help the sweat perspiring on your hands as he leaned towards you.   
“Well I reckon me and my friends here would all be happy with a cup of coffee, right fellas?” He turned to them, everyone nodded in agreement.   
“Sure, coming right up,” you gave him a fluttered smile as you began to walk away. Your cheeks were burning pink from the small wink he gave you before you turned out of his sights.   
He’d been looking at you all night, occasionally you’d exchange glances but for the most part you’d ignore that clawing instinct to look back. There was something about him that seemed…dangerous, and not in a good way. You figured it’d be best to just leave it be.   
“Have a good night,” you gave the passing strangers a smile, which your mysterious admirer replied with the tip of his hat. If you hadn’t been so damn tired, you’d be swooning.  
A few minutes after their departure, you put on your jacket and started making your way out too. It was strange, when you exited the doors an uneasy feeling washed over you. You couldn’t explain it, so you just decided to ignore it and continued with your walk home.   
When you reached your house, your nerves were still slightly heightened. Looking behind you, there was no sign of anything off place, “I gotta stop taking the night shift…”  
And almost as if on cue, the second you opened the door, and dark figure grabbed you, pushing you inside and against the nearest wall. Just before you started to scream, the man cocked a gun pointed at your gut, “No need to be scared, honey.”  
You couldn’t help but fidget away from the stinging feeling of his beard rubbing against your neck. He placed a piercing bite on your jaw before raising his head to meet yours, moving his gun to your chin, “What’s wrong, sugar? Ain’t ya enjoying yourself?”  
“I…yes,” you gave him a hesitant nod and let out a silent cry as he began to rub your inner thigh.   
“You like being mine, don’t ya sweetie?” His hand creeped up to the heat in your pants and you jerked away. But he wouldn’t let you go so easily. Keeping the gun just below your chin, he wrapped his hand around your neck and thrusted you back into place.  
“Now, darling, you stay right where you fucking are,” his grip tightened as you heard his voice began to take a bloodcurdling, lustful tone that reduced you to tears, “I’ll carve my name into your skin if that’s what I have to do to let you know you’re mine, y’understand?”  
All your body could manage to do in response is give an affirmative nod, your face stained with tears. He caressed the side of your face with the freezing metal of his gun as he continued to have his way with you.


End file.
